


Nude Keiji

by Lady_Iwaizumi



Series: Bokuaka Oneshots! [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apologies, Arguing, Artist Kuroo, Awkward Flirting, Coffee Shops, College, Crushes, First Dates, Fluff, Humor, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Nude Model AU, Nude Modeling, Obsessive Behavior, Oneshot, Pining, Sexual Humor, Stalking, Volleyball Star Bokuto, almost, art class, guess who the nude model is, jk bo means no harm, killing stalking nooo, or at least to akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Iwaizumi/pseuds/Lady_Iwaizumi
Summary: “I don’t appreciate perverts pretending to be interested in art so they can have a free peep-show,” The angel snapped in annoyance, scowl making him look even more alluring in a really twisted way. Is the angel going to spank me? “You might have had everyone else fooled, but I know you’re not an art major.”Wait…he’s talking…The angel is talking to ME!!!





	Nude Keiji

“Why do I have to be the unlucky bastard who comes with you?!”

“You’re not doing anything productive sitting at home; you might as well come out and socialize with me.”

“Art class isn’t socializing, it’s mandatory!”

“It’s a _form_ of socializing.”

“Quit dragging me, bastard!”

“Well then walk faster or you’re going to make me late!”

Bokuto whined more as Kuroo pulled him through the hallways of the college, hurrying to class before they shut the doors on him again. Other students listened to them bickering with mild entertainment, and the rest of the art class mentally groaned when they saw who Kuroo brought with him today.

“Dude, your teacher will just kick me out when she sees me!”

“Sit here,” Tetsurou instructed, pushing Bokuto down on a stool way in the back. “Here’s your canvas and your paint brushes. Paint a pretty picture and you’ll be fine.”

“But I can’t paint! It’s too hard!”

“Shut-up before you get me in trouble!”

Kuroo just managed to throw his bag down and slide his glasses on before the teacher walked in, closing the door behind her. Someone else had followed her inside, but the boys were too busy bickering to notice them slip behind the screen in the corner of the classroom. A white stone table was set-up in the front, equipped with elegant white draping and a fluffy pillow to go along with the heavenly scene.

“You cat-eared bastard…you’re wasting my entire afternoon, an afternoon that I could spend practicing volleyball!” Bokuto hissed to deaf ears. Kuroo ignored his complaints, making sure all his brushes were perfectly proportioned as the teacher began explaining their lesson for the day. “Next time I have some boring-ass class to go to, I’m taking you with me as revenge!”

“Listen carefully,” Tetsurou replied. He turned to his friend and spoke very slowly, to be sure that he understood each word. “…All we’re doing today…is painting for ninety minutes.”

Bokuto’s mouth dropped.

“ _Ninety_ _mi_ —”

“And we’re just painting a person, so suck it up and at least _try_ to get something from this, okay? And also, don’t talk to me. I can’t paint when people are talking to me.”

“…Fine!”

“Good boy.”

“Don’t use your kinks on me, bro, that’s really gross.”

“They’re not ki—!”

 

One of the students shot Kuroo a glare as the teacher continued to explain their lesson for the day. Bokuto hid behind the blank canvas in front of him, praying his hair didn’t peek over the top. His friend didn’t look at him again, listening closely and fiddling with his paintbrushes until they were to his liking; all the other art nerds had thoughtful frowns on their faces as they waited for the model to appear so they could get to work.

 _This is so boring!_ Bokuto internally screamed, wanting to sigh out-loud as the teacher went on and on about something or other. Just to play the part, he took a big paintbrush and started playing with the ends like all the other nerds around him. _How does Kuroo do this every day? You sit here…you look at something…you doodle it. Unless you’re doodling a hot volleyball player like me, that sounds like a drag. But I guess if I just sit here and try to make lines on my paper, Kuroo won’t be mad at me. I still need him for blocking practice, so I guess I can give a TINY bit of effort…_

Everyone around him began opening their paint jars, so Bokuto hurriedly did the same. The only options they were given included black, white, peach, grey and a strange mixture of blue and green.

 _What kind of ninny am I supposed to be painting?_ Koutarou wondered, daring to glance around the classroom. _I don’t see anyone, so they can’t be that cool if they’re hiding. Maybe Kuroo was just lying. He is a cunning little cat, but I won’t be out-smarted!_

There was movement in front of the classroom, and everyone else was getting ready to paint, but Bokuto’s inner-ramblings continued.

_Do they just grab random people off the streets to paint? That sounds pretty creepy to me. How would that conversation even go? Hey, you look like you could be in a painting, wanna come sit in front of some people I know so they can make it a reality? Hell to the NO._

“Hey,” Kuroo hissed beside him, making Bokuto flinch. “Get to work, would ya?”

“Okay, okay…”

Koutarou scrambled to dip his brush in the nearest color of paint, drenching it with black and accidently flicking a glob onto his canvas. Tetsurou rolled his eyes and focused on his own painting; Bokuto followed his gaze towards the front of the classroom, where the model was now laying on the stone table and posing—

 

Naked. The model…was naked.

 

_What the flippity floppity?!!!!!!!!! Naked?!!!! Why are they naked?!!!!!!_

 

Bokuto’s mouth was dropped open in shock as he went to turn to Kuroo, cheeks blazing with sudden heat that made his face hurt something fierce; he didn’t get very far into the turn before his attention was back on the nude model. His golden eyes widened as his brain short-circuited, peering over the figure gracefully draped over the white stone, the pure cotton sheets falling over the model’s hip, fluffed up behind and adjusted between the legs so the bottom shin was covered by the saintly blanket. They were lying on their left side, facing directly towards the art students (and Bokuto), chest open and exposed, head lazily leaning against the palm of their left hand so low on the white stone that it gave the illusion of sleepiness.

But Koutarou didn’t really notice any of these creative things. He was too busy staring at the nude model who was in fact, a guy.

A _guy_ was doing naked modelling for the art students—Bokuto had heard about that happening in ancient Greek, but those guys were freaks, so why would anyone keep this tradition alive? All they did was make statues so the future generations could look back and see how big of balls they had…at least, that’s what Koutarou figured. But this guy, who probably went to school here, was actually posing NAKED for his fellow classmates to paint!!! The idea was baffling to Bokuto, but these shocking conclusions were almost immediately swept away because another point had come to the volleyball player’s attention. It took the cake over surprise, making the heat flush to his cheeks even further, his heart speed-up erratically.

 

…The nude model was an _angel_.

 

Seductive. Breathtaking. Intimidating at the same time. Bokuto didn’t know what to feel, but a shiver ran through his body when he finally locked his gaze on the model’s face. Narrowed blue-green gems were sparkling back at him (not _directly_ at him, but more at the spot on the wall behind his head), their expression relaxed, sleepy and yet alluring at the same time. If there was anyone even close to overcoming the beauty of the Geek freaks, it was this guy. Koutarou didn’t know shit about art; but he was sure this model had to elevate the outcome of every student’s paintings. He _had_ to.

 _Oh my god. Oh my god. He’s naked. There’s a hot naked guy sitting ten-feet from me_ , Bokuto rambled to himself, eyes unable to break away from the young man. _What do I do?! I can’t paint him, I don’t know how to paint! He’s too pretty to paint, anyway!_

 _Jeez…those collarbones, though…how did he get them so defined? Would he be mad if I asked to touch his neck? It’s just…it’s so skinny and soft looking!_ Koutarou tried to move his paintbrush around, but his hand missed by a few inches, moving through the air in small circular motions. _His face is so perfectly shaped…and his lips are just…so straight and sexy! How is this happening? Am I hallucinating?_

“Remember to capture the atmosphere around the model within your painting,” The instructor said, taking a seat at her desk as the students got to work. Bokuto heard nothing. “Your result should capture the mood perfectly.”

“Hey,” Kuroo hissed to him quietly. “Get to work!”

 

Koutarou blinked once, and managed to place his brush onto the canvas. That was as far as he got, though.

 

Bokuto’s eyes flickered to the dangerous area on the model’s lower torso, where the sheet was covering part of his V-line, but leaving a majority of it exposed, along with his… _extremity_. For some reason the teacher shielded his balls, but not his actual tool? That made no sense to the volleyball player stuffed in the back of the classroom. He didn’t complain, however, and accidently let his eyes roam across the landscape shamelessly.

_Wait…how can his be longer than mine?!!! I’m probably a few inches taller than him! In thickness I win, but not by a longshot…and that’s not fair! Why didn’t they ask ME to be the nude model?! If this is supposed to be a contest, I want to enter._

Koutarou mindlessly moved his brush around, creating nothing but a black shadow on his otherwise clean canvas as his golden eyes studied the model’s underpart very closely.

_But…then again…his is a lot…smoother than mine…I mean, how did he make his so pleasant to look at? Does he put lotion on it or something? That sounds painful to me. But…his is so…nice! As far as dicks go, his is cute! Is that weird to say? Cute dicks?_

Bokuto’s face blushed deeper as he realized he wasn’t hiding his stare, openly admiring the limp staff laying between the nude model’s legs like it was a Christmas decoration or something.

 

“And thank you, Keiji, for volunteering to be our nude model for the next two sessions.” The art teacher said.

 

 _Keiji_ , Koutarou thought. _Keiji the nude model_.

 

“I’ll be walking around to see your progress, but do not rush your work! Akaashi will be here tomorrow after class for those who need to finish.”

Bokuto ripped his eyes away from Keiji briefly to look at his destroyed canvas. It wasn’t worth saving, but he figured he had better at least create an outline of a stick person so it looked like he was doing _something_ artistic…

His eyes were back on the model within a minute.

Keiji wasn’t just beautiful because of his creative lower extremity. His body was kindly shaped like a god’s, shoulders softly wide and transcending into a slim, strong waist with no trace of body hair anywhere. Well…except for…yeah. But even that hair was silky, nicely groomed and almost velvety, not that Bokuto wanted to touch it or anything. Keiji’s stomach was crafted finely with smooth, gentle waves of muscle only to be described as magical; they didn’t stand out or have a weird shape to them like so many of Koutarou’s teammates. Their strength curved into thin lines like the gills of a fish, similar to Bruce Lee’s body; his skin was free of any blemishes, the tone cool and peachy with a hint of almost a tan shade that matched his messy, ebony colored hair perfectly. There were little curls at the ends of each strand, reminding Bokuto of a tiny dog (bad example), which made him want to run his hands over the model’s hair even more than before.

Speaking of hands, Koutarou was pretty sure Keiji’s were bigger than his. The one holding his head up was buried within the dark locks, but it was obvious that those slender, picked-at fingers made up for most of the length. His right hand was lightly pressed against the white sheets under his body, leaning over his upper-abdomen so he wouldn’t be covering those adorable nipples—

“Holy…”

None of the students heard Bokuto’s silent remark, too busy with their own paintings to hear what was going on around them. Koutarou’s focus went from Keiji’s body to his neck and face, the most anticipated characteristics of the class. Bokuto first investigated his thin, sensitive throat, clear of any hickeys or other sexual markings, to the volleyball player’s silent delight; secondly, he let his gaze rise to the model’s jaw and chin, both perfectly perfect, but too difficultly crafted for any artist to capture perfectly, though Kuroo would probably get the closest. He was gay like that.

Bokuto’s eyes were as wide as a child’s, scanning over the savagely angelic details of Keiji’s face, how his thin, pale lips never moved from their straight position, how there was a slight flush on his upper-cheek bones (what lovely cheek bones they were), and how his eyebrows were so dark and heavenly it made tears come to Koutarou’s eyes.

_I have to look at his eyes. Just one more time! Then I’ll be done with my weird evaluation!_

The spiker’s stare turned upwards, meeting with those marvelous emeralds that were sometimes more blue than green, sometimes more green than blue. They were still narrowed and sleepy looking, though Kuroo would describe them as more challenging than anything…Bokuto especially loved how his short, black little eyelashes complimented the color, peeking over their hue ever so slightly to create a shadow illusion. It was too damn sexy for an art class, that’s for sure. Definitely rated R. How was it possible that Koutarou had never seen such eyes before? They were breathtaking, they were pieces of art, they were glimmering and challenging a—

 

And they were also staring right at him.

 

 _Oh my gosh! He’s looking at me!_ Bokuto realized in a hurry, sitting straight in alarm, almost sending his body off the back of the stool. _Haha…my heart’s getting all weird…this is not good. What if I start sweating?! I sweat when I’m nervous! What if he thinks I’m gross?!_

Koutarou swallowed nervously as his gaze met Keiji’s.

The model almost looked…angry, now? His eyes seemed darker than before, maybe a bit more slitted. His mouth was tighter, though he released the tension and returned to his pose within an instant. For a moment his narrowed eyes ruined the peaceful, quiet mood of the painting the art students were currently trying to create, instead replacing the image with irritation and attitude. While Keiji’s pose resumed its relaxed stance from before, Akaashi knew it wasn’t exactly the same as before, expression wise.

Long story short, he had dealt with stalkers before, and he wasn’t afraid to deal with this one, too.

~~~-~~~

Ninety-minutes later, the art students were mostly finished with their paintings. Kuroo was extremely proud of his portrayal of the living angel who was Akaashi Keiji and made sure not to mess anything up as he carefully set the piece aside against the wall. Bokuto would later beg to have the painting, although his friend only agreed when Koutarou paid him $20 and promised a one-on-one volleyball game later that weekend. The wing spiker himself managed to scribble something out on his canvas, and it didn’t look anything like Keiji, but Bokuto was still too doped-up with love to notice. He blindly set his painting somewhere within the classroom and watched as the teacher dismissed the model from his position, which he hadn’t broke from for all those ninety-minutes.

Which made him even more impressive through Bokuto’s eyes. He was disenchanted to see him go, and felt his heart stop for a tense moment.

“Ah, that was a good session!” Kuroo said to himself, smacking his friend on the shoulder as the other watched Akaashi retreat behind the screen, covering his naked body with the white sheet. “Next week we get to paint Akaashi’s _butt_! It’s going to be great!!!”

Bokuto’s brain flickered the on switch to off as Tetsurou glanced over, smile fading into a confused expression as he looked at his friend.

“You okay, bro? You look a little…dazed.”

“…M’ fine…”

“Alright, well…don’t be ashamed about popping a boner in class. It happens all the time with nude models, but as long as you focus on the art, nothing really comes—”

Koutarou made a weird noise to stop Kuroo from finishing that sentence. This entire situation was awkward enough without the topic of inappropriate boners.

The other art students spoke amongst themselves as they exited the room, and finally, Bokuto was able to snap out of his daydream. _What should I say?_ He wondered, following Tetsurou to the front of the classroom. _Should I say anything? Should I say good job? Is that weird? Should I ask how much he gets paid? No no, that might make him mad…then again, wouldn’t being stared at by strangers make you mad, too?_

Bokuto’s thoughts were put to a stop when he and Kuroo almost ran into Keiji, who was now fully dressed and heading to exit the room quickly. He paused when he noticed Tetsurou moving to speak, though those greenish-blue eyes were narrowed at Koutarou with suspicion. Meanwhile, the volleyball player was gaping at how cool Akaashi looked hiding behind that dark blue scarf, buttoned jacket and relatively loose black jeans.

“Keijiiiii! Excellent modeling today, as usual.” Kuroo complimented, holding his knuckles out towards Keiji as Bokuto hid behind his friend. “Thanks for stepping in when Kiyoko couldn’t make it.”

The model reluctantly returned the sporty gesture, nodding in thanks.

_Let him speak, let him speak!_

“Thank you, Kuroo-san.”

_Was that God speaking, or Keiji?_

“Well, anyway, we have to get going. See ya! Can’t wait to paint your butt next week!”

Keiji’s emerald eyes rolled at that, though he didn’t seem offended by Kuroo’s words. With one last glare at Bokuto, the nude model hurried out of the room, eager to escape those golden pervert eyes that had been following him since he laid on that damn table. Tetsurou was harmless enough, but his friends always seemed to cause trouble for him. Keiji was lost in the busy hallway as Bokuto tried to stare after, panicking when he couldn’t see that head of messy obsidian hair anymore. Unconsciously, he jerked his head left and right like an owl’s, eyes darting around the crowd of students in hopes of locking onto Keiji again.

“Dude,” The artist beside him said, grabbing onto Koutarou’s arm. “Are you _sure_ you’re okay? You aren’t on drugs or anything, are you?”

“No, I’m just—…looking for someone.”

“Huh? Looking for who?”

Bokuto didn’t answer, grumbling under his breath as he tried to move faster than Kuroo was, desperate for the model to re-enter his life. His arm was grabbed again as the pair stumbled through the crowd, stopping them right in the middle of everything.

“Dude, let go!”

Kuroo was staring hard at Bokuto when he turned around to see what the big deal was. The realization came to him in a slow wave. The wing spiker tried turning away as he saw that creepy little smile emerge onto Tetsurou’s face.

“Hey……do you have a _crush_ on Akaashi?”

“…Is that his name?”

“ _You_ have a _crush_ on _Akaashi_?!”

“No!”

“So do!”

“No!” Bokuto whined, pulling out of Kuroo’s grip.

“Go talk to him!”

“I can’t, I don’t know where he is!”

“He’s probably walking across campus; his next class isn’t until two.”

“W-Well—well…”

“Bo, just go do it. You’ll be fine.” The artist insisted, though his smirk wasn’t very convincing.

“How do you know?! You’ve never asked him out, have you?!”

“Of course not, idiot, it would be weird to date someone who does nude modeling in front of your whole class.” Kuroo shrugged. “Then again, it would also be pretty weird to see him naked if he was _your_ boyfriend…”

 

Bokuto scowled at his friend for a long moment before slowly turning away.

 

“…I’m…gunna go catch up to him.”

“This is going to be _great_ —the volleyball star meets the world’s hottest nude model?”

“Hey, don’t talk about him like that!”

“ _Whipped_.” Kuroo laughed as Koutarou sprinted away from him. “Hey, wait up, I wanna see you get rejected!”

Thanks to Bokuto’s early-morning jogs, he was able to make it onto the campus yard in record time, wildly scanning the area inside the building arch for the angel who had stolen his heart only minutes ago. His eyes located the blue scarf right away, and without hesitation, Bokuto began to run across the grass in that same direction.

 _Wait, Keiji!_ He thought anxiously, hoping he wouldn’t be too late. _I need to tell you that I love you! I can’t write poetry, but I can write our name in the center of a heart! Please wait!_

Now within ten-feet of Keiji, Koutarou slowed his pace down to a frantic speed-walk, not wanting to frighten the model off. That had college incident written all over it, so he tried to make himself look presentable; the clothing couldn’t be helped, as Kuroo had dragged him to art class wearing shorts and a t-shirt, but the loose pieces of hair could be fixed. His hands frantically went into his grey-and-black locks of hair, pushing the pieces straight as the image of the clothed model became closer and closer, no other students within five-feet of them.

As it turns out, Bokuto didn’t have to go much further.

 

A moment before the volleyball player would have touched Akaashi’s arm and introduced himself, the attractive model stopped dead in his tracks and whipped around to face him.

 

Bokuto’s breath caught in his throat, his golden eyes widened in shock as sharp flashes of anger burned in the angel’s eyes. Before the wing spiker could even blink, Keiji spoke to him. His words were just as cut and cold as his gaze.

“I don’t appreciate perverts pretending to be interested in art so they can have a free peep-show,” The angel snapped in annoyance, scowl making him look even _more_ alluring in a really twisted way. _Is the angel going to spank me?_ “You might have had everyone else fooled, but I know you’re not an art major.”

_Wait…he’s talking…_

_The angel is talking to ME!!!_

A high, nervous whine exited Bokuto’s throat instead of words; if humanly possible, the dark-haired model deepened his scowl even further. Those long, slender fingers Koutarou spent fifteen-minutes looking at were gripping the strap of his backpack so tightly his skin was turning white—well—whiter than its original godly glow, of course. The dark scarf did nothing but make Akaashi’s pale skin stand out more, contrasting beautifully with the dim sunlight of the early afternoon. As much as Koutarou wanted to hold those hands, make them less stressed and tense, the angel was still speaking to him irritably. It was painfully clear that if he touched Keiji right now, he could possibly end-up with a few broken fingers and restraining order.

“You made me very uncomfortable, and I refuse to tolerate disgusting behavior such as this. I won’t hesitate to report you if any further harassment continues.”

_Wait. The angel is scolding me. Wait…peep-show? Pervert? Report me?!_

“Uhh…uh…”

“What? Can’t come up with an excuse?” The angel asked curtly.

“Uhh—no! No, I mean…I…I’m not a pervert!”

Akaashi’s expression turned dark, those thin, black eyebrows turning into a frown as he crossed his arms, unimpressed.

“Umm…no…I just—you see, Kuroo’s my friend, and he dragged me to his art class because I was being a bum!” Koutarou explained poorly.

“I understand that much,” Keiji said stiffly. “And I understand that you decided to spend all of the class staring at _me_ instead of working on a painting.”

“I’m no good at painting, though! I would have just ruined your image!” Bokuto claimed. _Don’t let the angel walk away!_ “I wasn’t trying to ogle you or make you uncomfortable, I swear, I was just…y-you…you were just…really…pretty!”

 

The wing spiker lowered his head in defeat with a sigh, not noticing that Akaashi’s face turned to one of surprise, and then to one of embarrassment. He had been called many things in his mild nude modeling career…but pretty had never been in the mix so far. Of course, the word shouldn’t have made him blush as deeply as his cheeks did, coming from a creepy guy who pretended to be in the class because he was doing nothing at home…

Bokuto had a list of apologies ready, but just as he looked up, the angel spoke again, his voice soft and velvety this time around. Bokuto couldn’t speak if he wanted to.

“P—pretty.” Keiji repeated, as if he didn’t understand.

_Pretty is Akaashi saying the word ‘pretty.’_

“Ah…um…yeah. Pretty. Really _super_ pretty.” Koutarou nodded urgently. “Pretty as in I’ve been calling you angel inside my head.”

_I shouldn’t be blushing at this, I shouldn’t be blushing at this._

“I know that’s like, totally lame, but I really didn’t mean any harm by it!” The spiker continued. “I honestly didn’t come along because I knew there was going to be a naked person there…I didn’t even know that until I looked at the front of the classroom and saw you sitting there! And I mean, yeah, I did stare a lot—”

“The entire time.”

“Yeah, the entire time, but…b-but it was only because I was just shocked at how pretty and perfect you were, I swear!”

Bokuto was breathing frantically as his golden eyes stared at the angel in front of him, who was studying the volleyball player’s expression very carefully. During the ninety-minute session he had seen desire in those same eyes. However…although that particular emotion was the cause of his current annoyance and lack of comfortability…Bokuto’s gaze had changed to one of wonder, at least from the angle Akaashi could see from. He wasn’t openly sporting a boner or other obvious signs that proved his sole interest in the model, so that had to mean something, right?

 

The pair were quiet for a long moment, heads down, trapped in their own thoughts as the bell for the next class period rang. The campus was all but empty now, and Kuroo was watching the scene from a high window above. Bokuto was dying to know what Akaashi was thinking, but said nothing, unaware that his hands were clasped together pleadingly as he leaned towards the nude model with agony. Oh how he wished he could rewind back to that art class and watch Akaashi model all over again…

 

“So…” Keiji began quietly, still peering at the ground. At least he had lowered his intimidating pose. “You swear you didn’t stay just to see me naked?”

“I swear!” Koutarou promised, nodding happily. “I mean, I will admit that I did enjoy seeing someone as pretty as you naked, but I swear that wasn’t my original goal. I mean…can you blame me? There’s kind of a reason you were chosen as a nude model…”

“Well…yes. Thank you…?”

“Bokuto.”

“Bokuto. You don’t have to pray to me anymore.”

Koutarou blushed and straightened-up, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as Akaashi peered up at him thoughtfully. He seemed to be waiting for something else. What that was, he didn’t know himself. Kuroo was yelling through the window, but neither student heard.

“If it’s okay with you, I’d like to take you out for a cup of coffee to apologize for my indecent behavior!” The spiker proclaimed loudly. “And this isn’t a date, I know that, too!”

Keiji almost laughed at that, but Bokuto was glad he didn’t, because that heavenly noise probably would have caused him to pass-out in the middle of campus.

“I guess I’m still being rude—um…”

The angel felt a smile creeping to his lips as he watched Koutarou struggle.

“Would you, um…would you like some coffee, Keiji?”

_Idiot! Why are you so awkward?!_

“That would be nice.” Akaashi answered. “Thank you.”

 

_Wait. The angel…agreed?_

 

“Really?!”

“Really.”

An expression other than horror finally lit-up Bokuto’s face as he did a tiny little jump into the air.

“Wow!!! Come on, angel, I know this great place just around the corner!”

“Actually, it’s Akaashi.” The model replied as they began to walk together. “Akaashi Keiji.”

“Bokuto Koutarou, at your service!”

Akaashi reluctantly shook Bokuto’s offered hand, and the volleyball star had to contain his excitement over finally coming in contact with that heavenly pale skin. He could have touched that silk all day, but as he was quickly finding out, there was more to this Japanese angel that met the eye. The glow was hiding away enough where his senses finally returned, granting him a small form of knowledge on how to treat your crush. Step one did not include staring at their naked body for ninety-minutes.

“So!” Bokuto said cheerily, falling into step side-by-side with Akaashi. “Do you usually have a problem with handsome stalkers?”

“…Only twice…though I wouldn’t say either was _handsome_ ,” The model shrugged. “But…in the past, when I modeled for classes, there have been more than one uncomfortable experiences…”

“I’m really sorry if all my staring made you feel icky! I just—you were—you were just so pretty, and I had never seen anyone like you before, so I just—I just got a little lost, that’s all!”

Keiji was getting annoyed with how his pale skin was covered in pink at the mention of that damn word.

“I’ve never been convicted of a felon, either!”

“Well, that’s good to know.”

“Yeah!”

“Will Kuroo be dragging you to any other art classes soon?”

“Ah, w-well, I’m not sure about that…” Bokuto said, taking his turn to blush madly. “He said they would be painting your… _backside_ sometime next week, but I don’t think I would be able to handle that.”

Keiji pretended that didn’t flatter him.

“Hm...”

“What about me?!”

“What about you?”

The spikey-haired student motioned to his athletic body. Akaashi tried not to stare.

“Do you think I could make it as a nude model?!”

The angel hid his smile and looked away. Had Bokuto not been staring at his naked body for ninety-minutes like a creep, Keiji would be more inclined to let his crush grow.

 

He had seen Bokuto play volleyball, after all.

 

“Let’s talk about it over coffee.”

 

So that’s how a fake student of art landed a coffee date with a nude model!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted Bokuaka since January? The hell?  
> OTP, OTP, OTP  
> Anywhoo, I finally learned how to write a "short" oneshot! I'm so proud! This could save me a lot of time in the future.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and remember, tip your nude models! :)  
> *coughs* I started writing Evolution chapter one... *coughs*even though Danger Days will come before it... *smirks*


End file.
